


[Podfic] Bitter and So Sweet

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Declarations Of Love, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh,” he whispers, sounding almost awed, “You were happy! You were happy she slapped me, you enjoyed seeing me so humiliated.”</p><p>“No, no, I didn’t,” John murmurs, affection throbbing in his chest at the wounded amazement in Sherlock’s voice when he whispers, “Filthy liar.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Bitter and So Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julieta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julieta/gifts), [p0rcelain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/p0rcelain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bitter and So Sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/369152) by [julieta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julieta/pseuds/julieta). 



> Requested by [p0rcelain](http://archiveofourown.org/users/p0rcelain)...sorry it took me half an eternity to get it to you.

Length: 42:43

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/riapmfn4ahzmi57/Bitter+and+So+Sweet.mp3) (mp3)

[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/bitter-and-so-sweet) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Post Music - [Different Worlds (acoustic cover)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wd5fe2Km7MU) \- Jes Hudak


End file.
